<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letter To A Friend by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668432">Letter To A Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Viscount Tewksbury, Bisexuality, Coming Out, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Slash, minor denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tewksbury finds an unlikely friend in his letters, and suddenly he finds himself thinking that this stranger could be something more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/gifts">whathegeometry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yes, this is inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630458/chapters/64957231">people like us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry">whathegeometry</a>.</p><p>I simply knew that I needed to write this as soon as I started reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear X,</p><p>I have received your letter yesterday, and it seemed to be untouched. Thank you for writing back.</p><p>Mother is acting strange today, probably because of my vote in the Lords. She voiced that Father would not appreciate what I am doing with my power, yet I am unsure if what she is saying is true. Father used to be an advocate for justice for everyone before he died, and this is precisely what I am currently doing.</p><p>After writing this to you, I have realized that you probably do not care what my Mother is saying to me. Now I do not feel as well as I did before, so please disregard that message.</p><p>To answer your question, I am currently doing quite good. My friend Enola might be moving in soon but it is sometimes hard to convince her to do things as she is a very independent soul. I hope people will not assume that we are together, but then again maybe that would be for the best.</p><p>How are you? Is your family doing alright?</p><p>VT</p><p>P.S. I have told my sister's governess that I am incredibly glad that she gave me your adress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Dearest VT,</p><p>I have to admit that I smiled when you sent me the letter signed like that. I am glad that you want to stay somewhat anonymous in case anyone finds these letters as well. I hope you understand that I want to stay signed as X to you. I hope one day I will be able to reveal my name, although that day still seems pretty far away.</p><p>In regard to your letter, I do care what your Mother has to say about you. Although I know little to nothing about her, I have to say that I am fascinated by your family and their ways.</p><p>To answer your question, I am doing fine. My sister and her husband are visiting the estate for a month before they go off to France.</p><p>X</p><p>P.S. I couldn't be happier that your sister's governess gave you the letter too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>